Not so bad after all
by Mizuki-chin
Summary: Kagami isn't too fond of Christmas because he's always been alone. Then he met Kuroko.


A/N: So I wanted to write a story for AoKise with the theme: Christmas..This *points down* is what happened.

Brain! Why do you not cooperate with meeee!?

I wasn't able to come up with anything for AoKise...if you have any ideas/requests feel free to suggest/ask :)

**WARNINGS**: Boy x Boy, implied smut, too much fluff..?

Also, I don't know about Kagami's childhood, so I made it up.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke/Basket.

**_Enjoy reading!_**

**-kuro-kaga-kuro-kaga-kuro-kaga-kuro-kaga-kuro-kaga-kuro-kaga-kuro-kaga-kuro-kaga-kuro-kaga-kuro-kaga**

Christmas. It's the time of the year you spend with your dear family and closest friends and….

….long story short, you spend it with the people you care about, the most beloved ones in your life.

That's how it normally was.

A happy family sitting in front of a traditional decorated Christmas tree and kids that excitedly tear away the gift wraps to open their presents Santa left them.

For Kagami Taiga, however, that wasn't the case.

He was used to spend Christmas alone since he turned seven. Don't get him wrong, his parents cared a lot about him and loved him very much, he had lacked nothing.  
His mother and father made sure there would be presents for their beloved son, but they always were away for work. Rather than some teddy bear or toy cars Kagami wanted his parents to spend Christmas and any other holiday together with him, as a _family_.

Thus, Kagami Taiga came to dislike Christmas, or any other holiday for that matter.

So…why was he decorating an enormous Christmas tree with red and gold ornaments that was currently standing in his living room?

Ah, yes. Because of a light blue haired boy by the name of Kuroko Tetsuya.

Upon hearing that Kagami's parents weren't around and he didn't plan to celebrate the holiday, his boyfriend had promptly suggested to spend Christmas together (and with Nigou-much to Kagami's dismay).

While Kagami was unpacking the fairy lights to hang them on the tree he _did_ feel happiness and a tiny bit of excitement. How _couldn't_ he if he was spending the evening with his cute, adorable boyfriend.

He slowly felt a grin forming on his lips, almost splitting his face in two.

But unfortunately for him that moment of contentment didn't last long.  
When he turned around he suddenly jumps back in surprise as a girlish yelp (which Kagami would deny vehemently later) escapes his lips, his face showing pure horror at the sight of the black-white husky standing in front of him.  
He desperately tries to bring distance between him and the little monster.

And because of the lucky bastard he was, his foot got caught in the cables of the fairy light he had dropped in his earlier shock and he fell face first to the ground while successfully tearing down the tree with him.

For a moment he just lays there not yet able to comprehend what had just transpired.

That is, until the sound of laughing ran through the silent room.

Sitting up a bit Kagami carefully turns around (whole body tangled up in the cables) to look at the source, Kuroko, and proceeds to glare at him.

"This isn't funny, damn it!" he shouts angrily at his smaller lover.

But apparently it was, to Kuroko anyways.

"I'm going to abandon that little sh-," He doesn't get to finish that sentence.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko cuts the other male off abruptly while picking up No. 2.

And Kagami made the biggest mistake in his life.

He looked at Kuroko, still pissed and ready to argue, when he saw _it_.

The shorter boy was holding Nigou up, gently putting his chin on the dog's head and they both looked at Kagami with- _with those eyes_- they were both giving him the _puppy dog eyes_.  
Two sets of sky blue orbs staring pleadingly at him - and his boyfriend was _so cute, so adorable so_,-

'Goddamn it!'

"Alright, I won't! You win." He says; voice heavy with defeat before trying to free himself from his prison.

Kuroko just shakes his head at his light's antics with a fond smile on his face, amusement still dancing in his eyes.  
He slowly sets No. 2 down and silently makes his way over to the sitting Kagami.  
Kuroko squats down to his height and as he did so, the red head momentarily stops his futile attempt to free himself and turns his head to look at his lover slightly curious.

The pale boy doesn't say anything and reaches with his hands to the others head and gently starts to entangle the teen in front of him from his restrictions.

He suddenly stops his movements only to tenderly caress Kagami's supple cheek and when said red-head looks into the others eyes, seeing the love and admiration swirling in those light blue orbs, his heart skips a beat.

Slowly Kuroko leans in and lovingly kisses his forehead and Kagami closes his eyes feeling completely at ease. He feels those soft lips ghosting over his closed eyelids, before Kuroko kisses both of his cheeks and then his nose.  
His lover presses their foreheads together, their noses almost touching and Kagami finally opens his eyes again.

Half-lidded, sky blue eyes filled with affection- _no, even stronger_ _than that_- **love**_, _stare right back at him.

"Kagami-kun.." he trails off, voice barely above a whisper but _desire_ is lacing that sweet voice. The desire to be even closer, to drown in the other's warmth and again Kagami can feel his heart stop for a second.

Those baby blue eyes glance down to his lips, Kuroko's own unconsciously parting, before looking back up again into passionate ruby orbs.

A faint blush takes over Kagami's cheeks, but despite that a gentle smile makes its way on his face.

He closes his eyes and slowly leans in for a sweet, innocent kiss.

When they parted only three syllables left his lips, honesty, love, passion and desire put into those simple yet meaningful words.

"I love you."

And Kagami found himself liking holidays, even looking forward to them, because from now on he would be spending them with the person he loved the most.

**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3**

_**Extended Ending:**_

Kuroko had been more than eager to receive his gifts from Kagami, excitement bubbling inside of him like a little kid(but stoic expression in place as always)  
He was very happy with what he got: new (and quite expensive) red and blue sweatbands. (he was surprised Kagami noticed that his had gotten old and tattered)

That is until he opened his _second_ present.

He could only stare dumbly at the content, his façade chattered into pieces and his face covered in genuine confusion instead.

Picking up the item he turns his stare to Kagami, regaining his deadpan expression and emotionless voice, though his eyes showed clearly his confusion.

" …why?" and he motions to the vanilla flavored whipped-cream currently in his hands.

Slowly a smirk forms on the red-heads face and a mischievous twinkle is in his eyes.

"Ah, you know…It's something we'll both benefit from, Kuroko~!

Kagami purrs seductively and Kuroko shivers at the unspoken promise that lies in those words.

**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3**

A/N

So, did I do okay..? Please rate and review, it makes the author happy ;)

If you see any errors, please feel free to point them out!

THANKS FOR READING~!


End file.
